Two and a Half Carats
by Marauder Number Fiive
Summary: A cute one shot about how James proposed to Lily. R&R.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Well today's the day, mates," James said, fingering a small satin blue box. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Now James, don't you think that you should think about this some more. After all, you guys ha-" Remus was cut off by Sirius, who elbowed him off the bed.

"Aw, shut it Moony. You're ruining what's supposed to be the happiest day of his life. Now let me see that rock!"

James proudly opened the small blue box to reveal a single diamond set on a white gold band. On the inside was inscribed 'Prong's Girl.'

Sirius let out a low whistle. Remus just gaped. "What a rock!" Peter exclaimed.

"Two and a half carats," James boasted. "She'll love it. It's plain, yet extravagant. Simple, yet complex. Shiny, yet sparkly. Expensive, yet priceless. Beautiful, yet –d"

"James, I'm sure you have many more oxymorons prepared," Remus said warily. "But we have to get down to the Great Hall before we miss dinner."

"NOT DINNER!" Sirius cried. Grabbing Peter, he sprinted out the door, leaving James and Remus standing alone in the dorm.

"Well shall we Moony?" James asked as he headed towards the door.

"Yes, I think it's for the best. But please Prongs, I'm begging you to leave the ring here. It's rather ridiculous to ask her to marry you now, we're still in Hogwarts!" Remus tried one last time to reason with the rash teen.

"That we are Moony, but there's only two more weeks of school left! Not to mention those horrible tests are over. My flower spent all her time studying for them rather than snogging me!"

"Well James, those tests decide what we can do in life," Remus said reasonably. "If she failed them, she'd never be able to get a career."

"Lily doesn't need a job. Once we're married we're going to live in Godric's Hollow off of the gold that my parents left me. Now off to dinner we go!" Before Remus could try to talk James out of the proposal again, the boy had sprinted down the stairs to the Great Hall.

When Remus got to the Great Hall, he saw James sitting with Sirius and Peter, calmly eating his potatoes. Thankfully, the box was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe he actually listened to me!' Remus thought gleefully. Much more cheerful, he sat with his friends, enjoying the filet and asparagus.

All was going swimmingly until the dinner plates disappeared and the desserts began to materialize. James stood up in the middle of Peter's joke concerning a goblin, kneazle, and three trolls and walked a couple seats over where Lily was eating pie with Mary and Marlene. To Remus' dismay, there was the little blue box in his back pocket.

James tapped Lily on the shoulder, already attracting most of the Great Hall's attention. After all, when James Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, says or does something it must be important.

When Lily turned around, James was on one knee. "Lilianne Brianna Evans," he started. "I love everything about you. You're perfect to me. I can't stand that we could possibly be closer than we already are. I know that you always hate it when I ask you personal questions in public, but please pardon me one more time. Will you be my wife?" He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Lily.

Her eyes widened, reflecting the gleam of the diamond. The Great Hall was silent, until one brave soul called out, "C'mon Evans say yes!" After that, the entire student body erupted into cheers, pleading Lily to accept.

"I think they want you to say yes," James whispered softly, smiling at her. "I do too. Please Lily, I love you with all my heart. Be my wife."

"James…the ring is gorgeous," she said quietly, staring at the glittering stone. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Nothing is expensive enough for me to express my love for you," James whispered, his voice only carrying to her in the noisy hall.

Something changed in Lily's eyes as if she finally realized what was happening. It was as if she had just woken out of a trance caused by the shine of the diamond. "James I told you this last week by the lake," she said, her voice returning to normal volume.

The Great Hall fell silent with anticipation. James had a hopeful look on his face. Sirius had his fingers crossed while Remus looked scared. Even Dumbledore was on the edge of his chair.

"I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you. I hope that you can get a refund on that ring." The Fifth Year girl stood up and walked past the boy on his knee and out of the Great Hall.

"I told you not to ask her mate," Remus said, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "Now come on, let's go see if we can get your money back on that ring."

"Nah, it's okay Moony." James said, taking it rather well for a bloke that just got rejected after he asked the girl of his dreams to marry him. "I'll save it for later."

**xXx**

Three years later, a very loud Three Broomsticks erupted into cheers. A messy haired man stood up and deeply kissed a small redhead who had a glittering two and a half carat diamond ring on her finger.

"Told you I'd save it for later Moony," he said as he wrapped his arms around his new fiancée.

"Never doubted you mate," the man replied with a small smile as he sipped his butterbeer.

"Never doubted him?" a man with dark black hair cried incredulously. "Who's the one that didn't want him to propose three years ago? 'We're still in Hogwarts. This is a bad idea. Go get your money back.' Sound familiar? Whereas I, on the other hand, fully supported him in his decision!"

"Whatever you say Sirius," Remus replied as Peter laughed. He looked around at his friends, Peter laughing, Sirius still going on about his loyalty, Lily and James gazing happily into each others' eyes. Nothing could ruin this.

**Yay, another one shot! Cookies and ice cream for all who review!**

**Isabel**


End file.
